guidance of the red ribbon
by yoshikatsu kazane
Summary: The mystery of the vampires has been researched and discussed for many years by humans. Little did they know they were among vampires of many ages old and new. Vampires interact, behave, and look human so they were never discovered. They have lived among them for years with a very small few knowing of who and knew where are.one child whose guidance is a red ribbon to his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A new face in need 

The year was 1610, it was nearing the end of a day. She found him lying on the dirty ground small wounds, pale skin and clenching his stomach giving off his hunger. She didn't usually like this or even people in general but this kid was no younger than 6 at best. Sighing she picked him up and held him in her arms walking to see if a village of any kind would come up. One did but it was burned to the ground and looked to a victim to an attack of bandits or soldiers from a kingdom. "Well looks like your coming home with me. I'll take care of you" she spoke in a gentle tone seeing he was asleep despite his condition. They came to a rather large house with 2 big dogs greeting her at the door "Alvar, Orion, please be kind we have a new face living with us. I expect good and protective behavior for him just as you give me" she told them walking in the luxurious home. She laid him on the couch and went to prepare a room and dinner for both of them. "I wonder how long he has been out there?" she whispered cooking soup, cutting meat and vegetables, and cooked the meat.

When he woke the smell of the food piqued his interest and he got up but only fell to his knees 'where am I?' he thought looking around seeing the home and the dogs making him jump back. "Ah, I see you're up. Don't worry, dinner will be ready soon" the woman came out of the kitchen. Her emerald green eyes and long platinum blond hair. Her dress was a red color with gold and white accents, unlike royal design, it was less puffy and with a hooded black robe, it almost looked outlandish. "I assure you, it's safe here and no one will harm you here" to the boy she spoke in an unamused yet calm tone with the facial expression of hers looking bored. " i...umm…." he didn't know what to say with his dirty dark gray hair and blue eyes accompanied by a dirty face and clothes. His brown vest and white long sleeve shirt with black tight wrist guards torn not to mention his dark brown short wet and filthy with no shoes or socks to color his feet. Thus his feet were cut and bruised.

"I'll need to sew you some new clothes and give you a bath as well. You're not coming to dinner looking like that" she told him tapping her chin before looking up then to the side. "Come I'll get the bath started so you may get clean" she walked upstairs so he went to follow but made sure not to get to close to her, glancing back she understood why. She got a bath ready for him and stood aside "please get in I'll clean and sew you new clothes for you to where" she told him walking out.

It was like this for a while, her providing clothes and meals for him restoring him to a healthy state again. They didn't learn each other's names at all with the boy rarely spoke to her as they lived together through the weeks. She would call him boy and he would call her madam. Weeks have passed and the dinner table was quiet so she cleared her throat getting his attention "it seems we haven't properly introduced ourselves I am Ella carmine I am the head of this household but you can call me lady carmine." she spoke in a soft tone making feel at ease so he nods "my name is…" he paused in his words making her wonder if he had been out there for so long he forgotten his name. She had never been able to find a partner or even bear a child so she didn't see this an opportunity at that chance at all. The Boy opened his mouth but she stopped him by raising her finger. "I shall give you a new name you will go by from now on. Damien carmine shall be your new name. A name that shall bring your life meaning and honor. " she told him and a slight smile formed on his face nodding "okay lady carmine thank you"

After dinner, he went to go to the library to pick up and ready the book he had before dinner which she didn't mind at all as long as he did something and not just sit around, "I should start teaching him lessons so he becomes educated and manners so he can be a gentlemen" she told herself called him, hearing the small footsteps coming before he stopped at the brick entrance of the dining area "yes lady carmine?" he asked so she walked over to him kneeling down "I do need help with these house chore, will you help me?" she asked so he nods going to fetch an apron to big for his small frame "hmm much too big for you I may need to make you one" she told him and began to work, cutting, and sewing it to where he can wear it properly. "There much better" she put it on him tying it securely "let's start" he said with a smile and this for some reason this made a small smile form "yes lets " she walked behind him and they cleaned the dinner hall

She looked at the small boy rub his eyes so she took his and her own apron off "off to bed now" she told him and he went up to his room and she followed "can you tuck me in and read me a story?" he asked her which she usually declined him but she thought one time didn't hurt. He handed her a book so she sat down and started to tuck him in and read. Not an hour-long she saw he was asleep and thus got up to leave blowing out his candle. "Night little one" walking out of the room and closed the door "off to bed myself I have plans and lessons to teach" she walked to her room and shut the door. Changing out of her clothes she took out her hair and sat down "this isn't an opportunity it's a test" she told herself and blew out the candle.

That very morning a knock was heard at her door. She called out to see who it was and he answered "lady carmine it's me. May I come in?" he asked so she allowed it. What came in with him was a surprise ´a makeshift breakfast platter with a slightly burned ham and cheese sandwich, a cup filled to the brim with milk thus making it drops with each step, and some slightly burnt toast. " uh i see you made me breakfast" she told him so he nods and stopped at her "here I worked hard on it" he said so she took it and nods " yes I see, thank you" scanning the food from the milk to the sandwich. She saw he was watching her with some excitement he was shaking in his skin. She picked up the sandwich and took a bite of the burned ham and cheese making her have a taste of disgust. "It's….delicious" putting it down she saw how proud he was of his breakfast "now if you don't mind can you get dressed?¨ she asked so he nods walking out of her room closing the door.

After that day she began to teach him many things, fighting, education, cooking, and sewing. Days turned into months and months turned into years. Damien learned how to cook, sew, and fight very well over the years doing Ella proud of her son. While Damien was only 12 at the time. Ella looked to be in her early 30ś still young and beautiful to most people she met or even talked too. She taught him how to fight with swords, staff, and with his hands, in her teaching methods, they were forbidden to use any other weapons. Cooking proved to work well since she no longer had to eat burned food again. Instead, he brought her well made and great tasting food every morning along with helping to cook dinner. As she did homeschool him she could tell as he grows up with her there he would be a fine young man with wisdom and intelligence. Sewing helped him make and men many items for her along with the house. When she was he would take care of the dogs and house and some points she would be gone for days or weeks on end.

She didn't know when the boy's birthday was so she sent it to a random date of the year and celebrated it then, leaving on trip days or weeks before and came back then. She would come home with a gift of some kind small or big. The small party would only have Ella and Damien with Alvar and Orion by them. The food consisted of rare foods she would make and even a single cherry pie.

"Madam carmine look!΅ Damien called running over to her with an almost perfectly made pouch. Taking it from the boy she examined it looking at every edge, stitch, and even the fabric he had used. "Good job you have improved your skills but you messed up on this corner" she pointed at the crudely stitched corner of the dark red pouch with some leather sewn into it. "Oh I'm sorry let me fix it" he was about to take it back but she raised her hand holding it "I was in need of one so this will do just perfectly" A smile formed on her face making the blush some than excitedly hugged her catching her off guard " I'm glad you like it mom" This caught both off guard as he covered his mouth his hand. " sorry madam carmine " he ran off so she watched him looking at the pouch. "mom? " she walked off to think over she heard.

Weeks have passed and she was packing to head off on a trip. "Damien have you packed some supplies for me? " she asked so he came with the needed items "great mind putting them pouch? The red one" she pointed it out before he did so looking at her luggage. He knows how long she would be gone. Weeks? Days? Months? He was at times lonely or scared to be alone in the house. The dogs made that fear go away but he would miss her presence or the smell of her perfume. "How long will you be gone?" he asked looking at her so she sighs "we have been over this. I don't know and thus you should be fine taught you to hunt and take care of yourself. " she walked overrunning her hand through his hair then placed her forehead on his " worry ill be back as soon as can" she backed up and grabbed her luggage heading out to the carriage she prepared "there's a village not far from here so but the garden and well is a good source of supplies as well" she said walking out leaving him with the dogs.

"Well now what?" he asked the dogs who just barked and looked around "we can go hunting know how to use the bow. She never taught me but maybe we can layout bear traps" he said so they barked and headed to the door so he got his cloak and followed suit "wait I gotta get the traps" he grabbed the fishing pole and bait before following them. Once he got all he needed they went hunting for most of the day. Coming home with a basket full of fish, rabbits, and one large deer. "This was a good hunting day" he said happily with the dogs running ahead and barks in agreement. He went hunting did all he could keeping up with his lesson plans he laid out for her every day. Weeks pass and he heard the carriage so he and the dogs excitedly ran out his hands bloody from skinning a deer and rabbits. "madam carmine! Welcome home!" he greeted her so she stepped off and saw him "please wash your hands and clean up a mess you made in the shed please " she said so he nods doing as he was told. 20 minutes pass and he came back clean "how was your trip?" he asked so he pulled out a chair for her and she sat down "busy the meetings and planning too long " she said so he gets to cooking while she talked

3 years pass and his birthday was the very next week so she had to make a choice, leave as he is or turn him so she can watch and help him grow more " " she called so he came in "yes?" she patted the seat next her so he sat down next to her. She had explained what she truly was, a vampire who lived for many many years. This shocked him at first but when she explained it more to him he calmed down " there's a dilemma though…." she paused looking at him then sighs knowing this was all up to him "you can live as human or turn into a vampire and live with me forever. decision but mine " she looked at him and he looked down gripping his hands "so you're a vampire and you feed some blood every so often. This has been hidden from me for so many years." he told her which she had no words for him and just sat there for once in her life unsure how to deal with this. " gonna be 15 years old soon, thought I tell you now…" she was ready to have him leave her but was she really okay with that?

"Your important to me and you sheltered and gave me everything so, me living without you is a world I cant think of. So ill turn into a vampire…" He sounded so hesitant and scared when he said this to her which made her feel even worse knowing she would be taking what remains of his life to have him stay with her. "Are you sure about this? no turning back " she told him and he was quiet looking at his lap so she sat there with him until he spoke minutes later "yes I'm sure. not gonna leave you ïn this house that can be so lonely and cold with only one person here" he told her so she nods looking at him grabbing her hand

She moved his hair sighs "okay just hold still" she told him making him turn to face her before biting his neck. He screamed seconds later with the venom going through his veins. She held on to him and he gripped her shirt so tightly when she was done he was still screaming in pain so she sighs. "I'm sorry " she said with a pained expression watching him pass out from the pain. Ella laid him down in his bed and tied his feet and hands down. Damien sweated profusely and she sat by his bed and took care of him while he would scream in pain and then pass out.

This was always a risky thing for vampires since the average rate for humans to turn vampire is very low and usually results in the death of the human. She sat there hoping he would making it at least instead of suffering a loss "it's okay I'm here" she told him staying with him until days pass and things were looking grim. She was losing hope and watched Damien be in pain letting out screams from time to time. Next things she knew he stopped moving after a week "it was stupid to think so" she took one last look at him before getting up and walked to the door grabbing the knob. As she was about to turn it but she heard the rustle of the sheets move aking her turn around. She hoped she was just hearing things to cope with the loss she suffered but she saw his hand move and without realizing her body moved on her own and untied him rather quickly. She sat back down and looked at him slowly rise groggy and unaware of his surroundings looking around until he spotted her. His ears now pointed, fangs showing, and silver eyes in place of his blue until fading back into them "madam carmine? What's the matter?" The asked the new fledging.


	2. Chapter 2: a new encounter

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="546341a92931a9400e63b9228ed41305"His vision was a blur and moved to fast for his pleasure. His head throbbed painfully as he groans holding his head with both hands "my head..." a pained expression formed on his face trying to keep the room from spinning. "Damien, you okay?" Ella spoke with concern but her voice sounds very distorted while he saw 3 of her "madam carmine?...why are there 3 of you?" he asked smiling her sigh knowing this would happen but not this badly. "Your senses are adjusting and the process was much too fast for them so it's gonna take a day or two." she informed him as this only confused him more/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ae8b3305cc1c24f44ec7520b993db46"She told him to stay in bed while she left to prepare his meal knowing after a week of turning he would be tired " he will have to drink from me while I teach him to control his hunger and teach him what to do and not do when it hits him " she told herself sighing greeting the dogs who waited by the door " can you two keep him company?" she asked and they went up to the room as asked. Many thoughts went through her head which made her stand completely still looking at the stew she was making for him. 'He made this choice...Thus he's okay with it.' she thought to herself coming back when some of the hot soup jumped from the pot and on to her hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="346e55c88a05e783deea4432094cfb8a""Get it together. " she told herself making a bowl and some side dishes before going back upstairs stopping at the door. "I'm gonna have to cancel that trip. Can't leave a new fledgling like this." she walked in and saw him trying to stand but just fell. She shook her head and sighs "Damien please when I say stay in bed. Stay in bed. " she told him putting the food on the bed and went to help him up from the bed before placing the food on his lap "now eat I'm sure you're starving" she turned to leave but was stopped " madam carmine will I get passed this?" he asked to which she nods "yes now don't ask such questions " she told him walking out and down the hall. Entering a room she uses for sewing and making clothes and other things " ill have to inform them I can't make it this time due to things. They won't be happy about it though" she started her sewing on clothes she started but never finished./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dcf42a7f9eb8515cfa42c3c97073b29b"The day passes and she finally gets up to cook dinner but notices his door ajar. Ella treaded carefully putting her hand behind her and sure Damien's door was closed before going downstairs. She was quiet making sure to have the upper hand on who or whatever has entered her home uninvited. Something came flying towards her which she barely dodged "finally found you demon!" a man yelled and she looked at him with an angry look on her face "didn't anyone tell you not to follow a lady home!" she told him knowing if he knew of Damien, he would die. "Time to die!" he yelled charging at her which she avoided throwing her cloak at him blinding him giving her a chance to strike./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5b3f7053ead32ee96e67b36658105b9b"She cut the side of his neck making him jump back and throw his dagger at her cutting her side and cut off her pouch on her belt making it fall off. She looked to see her dress torn and her cut was bleeding and stung. But caught her attention was the maroon leather pouch which had all her contents spilled out of it " look at what you made me make a mess. What a shame I just cleaned too" she stood there before looking at him with a frown on her face. " that pouch was a gift too!" Quickly moving to catch the man off guard he moved but just a book fell off the coffee table, this gave her a chance to make her move so she took it. " madam Ella? Everything okay?" Damien called catching the two off guard " so you have a child here as well..." seeing how distracted she was he kicked her in the face making her fall back and hold it. The man charged upstairs grabbing his dagger from the wall " no stop!" she yelled raising one hand and pinned him against the wall. ' you are not going near him. Not while I'm here" she growled wiping the blood from her nose,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a9b9b6976c502fe8787ad8adac7f2ac"" Oh? Does the demon finally have he-" he was cut off when she increased the force on him. But this was cut short when another came her way making her let go of the man who gasps when he was free." not so fast demon I'm not gonna let you take another life. Not this one" A young woman spoke making her growl more to which she stood there keeping her eye on the man. " she holds a child hostage in the back room I will get him" the man told the woman making her even angrier " do you plan on feasting on the boy!?" she yelled at her. Ela became worried about seeing the man ran up the stairs to which she was too far away to stop them. She watched the woman carefully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f28dcd0f503100584633ee67915194b3"" The door is locked! She's imprisoning him. " the man yelled kicking the door making the dogs bark so Ella closed her eyes calm herself enough to sit down making the woman aim at her. Ella placed her hand on the ground looking up at them making her eyes emerald green eyes fade into a light purple. " I Ella carmine, the oldest and heir to the throne in the kingdom of have a home to protect and you are endangering my home!" she yelled sending out blast waves of energy making the woman flew back and hit the wall. The bow was fired due to that and it did cut her cheek but she didn't care. This struck fear into the woman who dropped her weapon but Ella's attention went to the man coming out who threw Damien down the stairs, the dogs injured from the man who had wounds from the dogs. " she had turned him into her! He must be killed!" he looked in shock as his partner was forced against the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a6e2d4e2dd9d4197f1eca94555ec27ff"He quickly grabbed Damien and put a knife to his neck to which Ella gave little reaction but seeing the fear in his face she raised her other hand making air swirl around it. The air had a purple tint to it and formed into a beast of air. " madam carmine!" he yelled the knife pressing against his neck. Picking up the woman she flung her at the man which made him leg him go and guard his face and chest while doing so made the knife stab into her back " Damien come" she said so he did panting and watched her not sure what to feel. This act of power and show off of unnatural abilities no woman or man should have. The man looked at his partner wounded by him alone as she bled out the knife sticking from her back. " even humans like you can hurt your own kind just like now. So remember this face as I kill you and her for coming into my home and injured those in it"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a3e065877950a52671b0f17208b5a180"She launched the beast to which he tried to kill but seeing the beast was made of air was no use. The dogs soon came out making the man look up in fear than at his partner who died the fear and shock permanently on her face, her skin pale, her eyes wide and lifeless, and her body still. " no, please! I'm sorry! I don't wanna die!" he yelled as she scoffed at his pleas withdrawing her energy waves and beast. "Mercy was not taken on him when you pressed the knife on his neck so why should I grant you that? Now hunter die." she gave the signal for her dogs " it seems a bath is needed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3b3a7f828a93e677454a95094444b8a"A week after that attack she had the mess cleaned and was patched up for now though it did hurt from time to time. Meanwhile, Damien was better his body and senses adjusted to his new for. " madam you need your bandages changed or medicine?" he asked with a mortar and pestle filled with herbs for making medicine. "no I'm fine. Dd you train?" she asked with Damien nodding " yes I did this morning and with what you have shown and taught me" he told her so she looks away " good do as you wish " she went back to doing her sewing again to only fix the pouch and her dress " shame these were really good " she lifted the dress seeing the progress she had made on it/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="41b2b6f53ab591439224b275870ff8e0"That day always went through her mind and thought about how a death could have happened to which she didn't know how to feel about it so looks at the door sighing "I don't have to but for his safety it's needed" She had made up her mind then and there standing up and left the room. From that day forward she had trained Damien to unlock and train his new profound his abilities so he can protect himself and use them wisely. He drank from her when it was needed by the wrist and even taught him who or what to drink from. " drink from the elderly, sick, or dying during the late night or from animals in the forest. ' she would tell him many times so he doesn't make a mistake and make himself a target./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ce5a0e0ac37fe7787753e24557a322e6"He worked and fed as he was instructed polishing his fighting skills greatly and even sparred against Ella herself seeing all her amazing abilities he had or never seen before. Damien's abilities were not really showing, struggling to get any more than a simple shadow traveling which he quickly mastered and used in his attacks. Hints of another ability were showing but he didn't know how to summon it. This got him mad but when he did his eyes blackened leaving the blue eyes shining in the darkness. "Damien, calm down! No need to get angr-" she was blown black when he let out a scream sending out waves of dark energy. She hit the nearby tree. When the waves ended she fell to the ground seeing the dark matter tainted her clothes but caused no damage. "His temper needs work" she mumbled standing up to see him on the ground unconscious. "It seems one of your abilities rely on your emotion..." she picked him up taking him into the house/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c8584fcce45995fe24c41ae9441531e3"Placing him down into the bed she covered him up sitting down on a nearby chair. " his senses are barely keeping up with his new form and his body reacts delayed or rushed making his many mistakes noticeable. "She commented looking at the wounds old and new on him from his won hands or from their sparring matches. She was quiet thinking of the attack awhile back, she would be damned if she would let that happen again. Not when he's still weak and unable to control his abilities and body. The very thought angered her but she needed to calm down so she doesn't cause unneeded damage. She stood up and went to leave the room leaving one dog in to guard the room while she went to go and cook for them both./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5366b2f3b19c8761677ffba3fe9de55e"She was chopping vegetables with the dogs wandering around doing it's their own thing. She cooked for about an hour before getting done, her mind in a daze thinking of the meeting she has to attend. "I can't take him with me nor can he stay home alone. There must be something I can do" she mumbled looking at the cloak that appeared in her hands, shaking her head she put it back on the chair. "If I must then I have too." she snapped out of it when she heard a crashing sound making her stand up and rush to the bedroom seeing Alvar on the ground gravely injured and Orion by her side bearing his teeth. The scream that went through her mind was the boy she grew to care for. He was held by the neck and a sword through his stomach. Damien was getting pale and the pain in his eyes would stick with her forever. She watched unable to move as he stopped moving and was thrown to the ground, his body limb. Her body trembling with the hooded figure standing over him "the son of the demon is now gone now just her" they spoke making her uncharacteristically fly in and attack first making the figure look back and move in time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c607aa119ba3ddbefc8d442748c1401c""There you are. Your turn to die now demon!" he yelled attacking her but she moved in time letting the dog attack the figure giving her time to land a strike on his leg making him fall to the ground. The wound wasn't deep but rendered him down long enough for her to pin him down. She bit into his arm like a beast making them scream in pain. They kicked her off hitting the wall making the staff they train with fall to the floor. "You'll pay for that!" they yelled throwing some knives which she blocked with the wooden staff. "You should've died back in 1547. Along with your brother and ill make sure you follow suit in the path he took" she stood up and glared daggers at the man who spoke of the brother she once had but was taken by his hands. "Don't speak of him in such a way" she dashed towards him with the dog backing off to stand in front of Damien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ef0849ddadc16147ee7a015b986b7642"The two were now in the hallway a sword replacing the staff she once held. The attacks of the two were fast and created sparks when they clashed. Her anger clouding her mind of any smart moves she could've made during the fight. But she knew well enough not to attack recklessly even due to her anger. She saw an opening and took it driving the sword through the body of the figure, the two fell through the second-floor railing landing on the hard ground below. Ella tore off the hood seeing the figures face leaving her in shock. The figure was a disfigured woman with a huge burn on her face and a large scar over her left eye, leaving her blind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1751d0fed12d22592498e3e81da6c1b"The scars, she could remember them how she got them. She attacked her family's home making sure her parents and younger brother were safe. Ella and her brother faced the woman and her small group of hunters. Most were killed but she remained standing little to no wounds from them, but her brother took a risky move he knew would kill him. Screams of the woman were heard as he burned her face and scratched her left eye leaving her blind. At first glance, it looked like the move he pulled off was successful. But it wasn't, the sword she used went through her brother who was barely alive watched the woman fall and her brother stood there pulling out the sword. He fell into her arms speaking his last words to her "don't die out there. Not alone at least." he told her while she struggled to hold back tears. Her brother's name, Damien style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c80e462566d1a41208eaef154cb08f73"Ella thought she had died years ago but seeing her face now seen it was a mistake not to kill her twice. And now she had come back to finish the job and may have killed Damien. She avoided getting close to others outside of her family for years, well she was until she found him. His scream and pain-filled face echoed through her mind making her anger rise even more. She wrapped her hands around her throat and squeezed until she ceased to breathe or even move./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b531423a0ef5f9033c9c3738de082ac"Once she was certain she got up to rush to Damien's room and grabbed him shaking him lightly/ "Damien! Damien, please speak to me!" Tears welled up in her eyes her hands trembling. Orion laying by Alvar who ceased breathing and laid there. The cold wind blew in the room and she hung on to him like he was his was her remaining breath. "Ma-madam..." he spoke in a shaky breath making her look at him "I'm here don't worry" she said seeing his wound slowly heal since his body cells weren't completely killed off. " she could tell he was on the edge of death which frightened her, she caused this, she nearly killed him due to long-forgotten foes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ff22e0432091bd59bf9ed5b6043805c"She remained with him while he healed and recovered though he needed much more than that. She sang to him seeing him fall asleep in her lap when he did she wiped her eyes her brother's words. "If he were to die it wasn't gonna be alone not on my watch" she lifted him to hug him tightly but not to tight. "I'm sorry but I hope you will forgive me for what I'm about to do." dogs to attack which they did biting into the man. When done the dogs left the man a mess some skin and limbs were torn off or even parts of his intestines and other parts of his body out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0d91eb528b19ce1b157faf55efecf743"Ella soon fell to her knees weak from not using her powers for some time before now "madam carmine!" went over though he was still recovering from his transformation " I'm okay, it's been time since I used my abilities" Ella's eyes went back to the emerald green looking at Damien who had a worried look on his face. " she looked at the bodies but winced in pain holding her side where her wound was healing but bleeding " foolish of me to think they didn't have them" she commented standing up knowing the cut on her cheek won't heal either. " Damien sat on the couch I will clean up the mess" she stood up and walked over petting Alvar who was by his dead brother whining in a sad tone "I know but its all over now. Heś no longer in pain."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
